


Sparring

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: BeeDSM, Bottom Yang, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Top Blake, Vaginal Fingering, aftercare kind of, or should i say, whatever i’m not funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: The bumbleby pair go to a private room to spar, but it ends up going differently.A.K.A, the bees fuck.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 117
Collections: Smutty Bees





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi! this is just a one shot, just some fluffy smug from the bees that we all know and love.

“Alright Blakey, let’s see what you got!”

The pair got into their fighting stances, their eyes locking on each other and glaring deeply. They stood there for what felt like ever or at least Yang did. Blake wasn’t even breathing.

“Wait…”

“Hyaa!”

She ducked just in time to dodge Blake’s swipe at her back. Man, she was getting better every day! She didn’t even know she used a clone. Yang spun around just in time to see the faunus jump at her with Gambol Shroud, and she blocked it with her prosthetic arm. While they held there, the brawler grabbed the weapon’s ribbon and yanked it, making Blake falter to the ground, giving Yang the chance to throw her punches. She landed one hit, but the other went through one of her clones, and she felt a weight on her back.

She grabbed her legs and leaned forward, throwing her across on the mat so she could have a moment to breathe.

“Damn, you’re not going easy on me, are you?”

Her lips pulled into a smirk, “Nope.” 

She huffed, “Well, guess we’re gonna do things my way.” She blasted off using her gauntlets into the woman’s frame, and wrapped her arms around her torso, though she ended up hitting her face on the wall, giving Blake an escape.

“Wow, well done Xiao Long,” she teased. Blake took her ribbon and wrapped it around Yang’s ankle, and flung the blonde across the room. At the last second, she grounded her foot and hand against the wall, and dropped onto the ground. She ran at the faunus as she threw Gambol Shroud at her, but she caught it and, I guess you can say, yeeted her up to the ceiling. Blake held onto one of the beams that supported the roof and looked down at her partner.

“How’s it hanging?” Called Yang. Blake didn’t call back, or didn’t even move, and she didn’t have time to register the presence behind her as the silky ribbon wrapped around her mouth, and all the way down her body, her arms and legs trapped beneath the confines. She tried to yell through the fabric, but her attempt was unsuccessful as Blake kicked her to the ground and tied a knot at her ankles.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Blake walked around her partner with a proud gleam in her eyes, watching the girl struggle against the bands and her eyes began to turn red. “Aw, is someone upset because I won?” A muffled yell was her only answer and she chuckled, straddling the girl’s hips and making her blush ferociously. “It’s a good thing I locked the door, isn’t it?” Yang’s eyes went wide, she knew exactly what was about to happen. Blake began to unzip her overalls- but not without some difficulty, she needed to reach the zipper under the ribbon every now and then- and stopped at her belt. She sighed, “Is it just me or are you getting stronger?” She trailed her hand down solid abs, making the brawler shiver with goosebumps.

_ Oh my Gods, oh my Gods, oh my Gods- _

“I think it’s time we do things  _ my  _ way instead, don’t you think?” Blake pulled down the white tube shirt, revealing Yang’s bust, her nipples hard. She leaned over and began to suck one, a shuddering whine escaping the bottom. “You know, you could probably escape if you wanted to…” That made her go tense, “But you  _ like  _ it when I’m in control, huh?” She nodded her head, her cowlick bouncing with the movement. Her fantasies were actually coming true, she can’t even count how many times she’s played with herself to this scenario. Blake took action on her other nub, her wet tongue making circles around it. Sadly, she pulled away after a few seconds and admired her tied up companion. “Gods, you should see the way you look right now, I might cum just from looking at you.”

A hand trailed down her abdomen and stopped above her belt. She looked at her, a look that asked for permission, and she nodded feverishly. Her straight mouth was replaced with a smirk and she slid her hand down beneath the clothing, and was met with neatly trimmed pubes and soaking wet lips. Yang moaned into the fabric, she hasn’t even done anything crazy yet and she’s already a mess. A finger made small circles over her clit and she twitched, “Oh, you’re so sensitive,” she teased. But, she brought her hand up to her cheek and had a serious expression, “Tap the ground if this becomes too much, okay?” Yang nodded, and she felt herself blush even more- was that even possible?- “Good girl,” she purred. And  _ oh, _ that was hot as fuck.

Blake slipped a finger into her wetness- though a bit awkward- she was so warm, so slick, and so soft. Gods, why did it take this long for her to do this? She went in and out, in and out, slowly, teasing the brawler. She could tell she was getting impatient, so she skipped another digit in and made a ‘come here’ motion, hitting her front walls. That seemed to have an affect, Yang’s hips lifted up and a muffled whine came from her mouth. She took a nipple between her forefinger and thumb and pinched lightly, a new wave of pleasure rippling through her.

The faunus sped up, her forearm burning as she continued to pleasure her partner. Oh, this was an amazing view, she’d kill to see this again.

It was too much, just the thought of being at Blake’s mercy and literally getting fingered by her made her climax,  _ hard.  _ She tried to wail but it was hard due to the ribbon, but  _ oh Gods, _ this was amazing. Blake helped her ride out the orgasm, her thumb tracing her clit as her fingers slowed down. She didn’t pull out, but she stopped her movements after a while. She brought a hand to her throat and straddled her like before, “Do you want to cum again, Sunshine?” Yes she fucking did, she moaned, not having the strength to nod.

And it was so sudden, the hand around her throat tightened and the long fingers inside of her began moving at a rapid pace- it was so fast, so hard, so painful, and  _ so good. _ At this point she was moaning uncontrollably, and her eyes began to roll back into their sockets while her hands clenched into fists. The two of them made eye contact, amber and red locking, and it made it so much more intimate.

“Come on, Sunshine. I want you to cum for me again,” she growled. And that just fucking did it, she came again, this one bigger than the first, and her eyes rolled back so far she was afraid they would fall out. She cried into the fabric, some drool escaping and flowing freely down her chin and cheeks. You could  _ hear  _ her wetness, the gushing sounds probably audible from a mile away. The final waves passed and she fell to the ground with a groan as her body twitched. Wow, she really needed that.

The hand at her throat left as did the one in her pants, and she felt disappointed. She didn’t really know what was happening, and she barely felt the weapon’s ribbon leave her body and diligent hands fixing her clothes. She was so tired now, and she wasn’t even upset about it.

A body laid next to her, “Was that good?” What kind of question was that?

She huffed a laugh, “That was amazing, Blake.” They both chuckled, and their hands intertwined. 

“Was I a bit too forward though?” Yang looked over to see worried eyes, and she blew a raspberry at her.

“No! Honestly, you weren’t forward enough. You should’ve just said ‘Hey, let’s have sex’.” Blake laughed at her goofiness and Yang felt herself falling all over again.

“Dork,” she muttered. Blake brought her free hand up to cup her cheek, and she leaned in to give her a shy kiss. “I always thought you’d be the one to start this kind of stuff.”

The brawler’s blush grew brighter, “Honestly? I just didn’t want to mess things up. ‘Cause, I know your last relationship didn't end well and I didn’t think you’d even want to have another one and-“ A finger came to her lips.

“Just close your eyes, baby,” she murmured.

The blonde sighed and leaned into her, “Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
